What Happens OffScreen
by alice.will.eet.joo.all
Summary: What happens off-screen stays off-screen. Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson romance. Robsten with sex. Old story that I plan to continue writing.


Author: ..all ()  
Title: What Happens Off-Screen  
Tagline: What happens off-screen, stays off-screen.  
Summary: During the filming of Twilight, lead role Kristen, who plays Bella, falls for Rob, the second lead role. But the problem here is she's already dating another actor. Drama ensues.  
Characters: Kristen Stewart (lead), Robert Pattinson (lead), Micheal Anagrano (major), Taylor Lautner (major/minor), Nikki Reed (minor), Ashley Greene (minor), etc.  
Disclaimer: All characters listed and those included in the story but not listed are all unowned. I do not own the Twilight saga or any characters. I only own the story I have made from these materials. If anything in this story is owned by another person or cannot be owned by anyone, please inform me of this and I will include it in my disclaimer.

Story key:

**this is thoughts  
**_this is dialouge  
_this is author notes

* * *

"Hey Krissy!" I despised that nickname now. But of course, I wouldn't tell him that.

"Mike," I said simply in return.

"So, uh, I was wondering, are you free tonight?"

"Uhhh.. no, actually, I have something to do, so..." I didn't want to tell him I was going with Rob to McDonald's. He always thought Rob was the reason we broke up. Me and Mike have broken up, but he was still getting over that. I couldn't hurt his feelings. He'd be broken and it would be my fault.

"Oh... what are you doing?" I made it up on the spot. I'm a professional liar.

"I'm gonna see a movie with Nikki and Ashley."

"Ah." He brightened up a bit.

"Uh.. I have to go. Bye."

I simply couldn't talk to him anymore. I felt too guilty. He barely said goodbye as I started walking away. My phone started vibrating against my little ass just as soon as he was gone. I took it out and slid it open. I read the text quickly, seeing as I always read extremely fast.

_Kris do u want 2 come over 2 my place nstead of mcds?_

His place... A slight feeling of doubt was in me, but I ignored it.

_sure babe. are you gonna make food tho? im pretty sure ill be hungry..._

Just to clarify, "babe" isn't really used as a romantic term with us two. We just use it as a regular nickname. Rob and me are just friends, don't get me wrong. But I must admit, I do think he's pretty hot... Ugh, just that thought made me bite my lip out of embarrassment. The phone vibrated softly in my hand. I stopped spacing out and his text caught me off-guard.

_hungry 4 me?_

My mouth hung open for a second, then I bit down on my lip harder and blushed. Another text popped up. _jk babe. course ill make som food 4 us. why wuld i let u starv?_

I giggled sheepishly at my embarrassed state. _maybe cuz i believed you for a second. lol im so dumb somtimes._

I closed my eyes and waited for the phone to pulsate softly in my hands again. _naw u arnt dumb. its ok to think of us as more than just friends babe. i think of us as..._ His unfinished text made my knees wobbly. My face was probably a cherry now. The phone instantly opened up the continuing text. _...closer than close friends._

My mind forced a very graphic mental image (which I won't go into detail on) and I moaned, my knees giving out. I shook my head, standing back up, and tried not to do that again.

_so what are you gonna make for us tonite?_ I had to change the subject. There was no giving into those kinds of temptations.

_idk. what wuld u want kris?_ **You. So much.** I hit in my head in annoyance.

_what about date cookies?_ I love date cookies. I mean, they're so soft and warm. Especially when me and Rob make them. Oh my god, there's always cookie dough everywhere when we're done.

_long as u make em w/ me. its no fun w/out help._ I agreed, _of course i will. i make everything better._ That is a promise of mine. To make everything better. _ncluding my life._ His words made me giggle. I bit my lip. "I should give him a chance," I thought aloud, barely thinking in the first place. A few minutes later, a text popped up.

_what do you mean by 'chance'?_

My eyes widened. I looked behind me and there he was, phone, smile, and all. "Babe!" I yelled angrily, but of course, I was kidding, of course, so I didn't forget to have a pouty smile while I said it. He just laughed and tousled my hair. "What are you doing here?" "Picking you up." I giggled and bit my lip. "Well.." I stuck my legs together and positioned my arms out on either side of me as a gesture, "...pick me up." He laughed and to my surprise he took my body in his arms and carried me into the air and to his car. He planted me carefully onto the passenger's seat. We were still giggling when he stroked his hand through my hair in a friendly way. But I stopped laughing and blushed a velvet rose when he kissed me on the cheek before getting in the driver's seat.

* * *

You like it? Leave a comment please. Thank you for reading. Thank you so much.


End file.
